runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Update:Behind the Scenes - Januari
Een nieuw jaar brengt vaak een gevoel van verandering of nieuwe gebeurtenissen met zich mee. Voor sommigen is deze hergeboorte een leuke, vriendelijke zaak, die een nieuw kapsel en een aantal besluiten met zich mee brengt. Voor anderen is het een complex ritueel en een vurige dood... of is het een nieuw begin? Zie je dat we het over de legendarische fenix hebben? De eerste update van het jaar is een update waar we al een tijdje over praten: het nieuwe Summoningbeest dat jullie in de zomer bij de peiling hebben gekozen. Natuurlijk zouden we gewoon een simpel beestje kunnen maken dat je leuk volgt en soms een leuk trucje uithaalt, maar we vonden dat zo'n legendarisch wezen als de fenix een betere behandeling verdiende. Daarom heeft het zijn eigen tutorialachtige quest, waarin je over de ongebruikelijke nestplaatsen van dit grote, met vuur doordrongen beest kunt vinden EN een herhaalbare uitdaging krijgt die je elke dag kunt doen, als je dat zou willen. Wanneer je de fenix hebt geholpen kun je een kleinere feniks oproepen die je zal helpen bij het vechten, zoals je dat ook bij elk ander summoning beest kunt doen. Het zal niet alleen met je meevechten en schade via magie veroorzaken, maar ook de mogelijkheid hebben om as op je tegenstander af te schieten, waardoor ze tijdelijk worden verblind en het moeilijker voor ze wordt om aan te vallen. De feniks zal, naast wat we net hebben geschreven, herrijzen uit de as, waardoor naburige vijanden wegens de bijkomende vlammen worden verschroeid. We zullen ook een nieuwe Achievement Diary uitbrengen deze maand. Deze keer speelt het zich af in het vredige Seers' Village en de naburige bossen en kastelen. Zoals altijd is de Achievement Diary bedoeld om je bekend te maken met een aantal verborgen activiteiten in het gebied of activiteiten die geen quests zijn. Verwacht dus dat je de meer over coal carts zult leren, de Piety prayer, vergeten tovenaars, vergiftigde kelken, vissen als huisdier en boogschietrozen zult leren! De beloningen omvatten extra xp bij het omhakken van maples en een handige flaxplukker (zoals Bert, die emmers zand voor je verzamelt als je de quest Hand in the Sand doet). Een andere verandering die voor januari gepland staat is een geweldige suggestie van het forum: de mogelijkheid om je spreukenlijst opnieuw te sorteren. Maak je maar niet ongerust: dit is volledig optioneel en de standaardinstelling zal hetzelfde zijn als je nu gewend bent, maar je kunt er ook voor kiezen om eerst de vechtspreuken in het lijstje te zetten of eerst de teleporteerspreuken, enzovoorts. Je kunt dat allemaal via handige knoppen aan de onderkant van elk spreukenboek (normaal, lunar en ancient) instellen. We doen deze verandering omdat we denken dat het handig kan zijn, maar als je een idee hebt waardoor je het NOG handiger kunt maken, willen we dat graag horen. Laat ons weten wat je denkt. Hopelijk heb je Achter de Schermen van 2009 al gelezen. Het is geschreven door Mod Vince, het nieuwe hoofd van RuneScape. Zoals hij al zegt, richten we ons dit jaar veel op het vernieuwen van oudere dingen, waardoor ze leuker en gemakkelijker te gebruiken zijn, zodat wat al lang in het spel zit net zo leuk is wat er nieuw bij komt. De veranderingen beslaan het gehele spel. Deze maand verhogen we de lengte van de automatische uitlogfunctie van 90 tot 5 minuten en voegen we een "u bevindt zich hier"-pijl aan de wereldkaart toe. We richten zelfs een blik op de oude woordenlijst om woorden te verwijderen die nu per ongeluk uit de chat worden verwijderd. Deze maand is er ook weer een nieuwe Players' Gallery en komen er brieven van Postie Pete in de Postbag from the Hedge. Veel plezier! Mod Mark Hoofdontwerper - RuneScape